


Volleyberry Player Sawyer

by RandomWaifuInflator



Category: Crush Crush (Video Game)
Genre: Other, blueberry, blueberry expansion, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWaifuInflator/pseuds/RandomWaifuInflator
Summary: Everyone’s favourite volleyball player ends up becoming a ball herself! A juicy one at that!





	Volleyberry Player Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to the now-retired BlakeBerry239 for the title name.  
> \---  
> Apologies if this story wasn't as hot as the previous one I've written, but it still qualifies as explicit nonetheless.  
> This story is loosely based on my "Sawyer Turning into a Blueberry" pic.

The gym was silent in the early hours of the morning. Everything had been set up for tonight’s casual mixed co-ed volleyball league, and no one was more excited to play this season than the team’s star player, Sawyer. She was up in the bleachers sitting next to her longtime friend and artist, Lake, who was looking forward to seeing her bestie compete. The two girls were all by themselves in the emptiness of the gymnasium.

“Well Lake, it’s all come to this!” Sawyer boasted. “I’m prepped up for the big volleyball game tonight! I just know I’m gonna win for sure!” The ponytailed, 22-year old girl was always a confident one. She’s been playing volleyball for as long as she can remember, and all those years of experience were about to pay off.

Lake smirked after hearing the words of her friend’s unperturbed determination. “Every moment with you Soy is always wild and fun. You never seem to lose that charismatic streak of yours.” the artist said with a look of encouragement. Sawyer’s face took on a subtle reddish glow. Her friend’s compliment made her blush. “Y-Yeah. I always seem to have that magnetic charm that gets me a lot of fans.” she replied as both girls got up from the bleachers and began their descent. About halfway down, Sawyer’s hand reached into one of the side pockets of her shorts as if to get something. Once the girls made their way towards the centre of the gym, Lake noticed Sawyer holding a small, elongated parcel wrapped in foil packaging.

“Hmm? What’s that you got there?” Lake asked out of curiosity. “Oh, it’s just a simple stick of gum one of my admirers sent me.” Sawyer replied. “They’ve told me that it’s a rare, one-of-a-kind gum not found anywhere. Plus, my mouth gets really dry whenever I play volleyball so this should help moisten it up a bit.” Sawyer’s fingers had already begun the work of removing the gum from its packaging and without a moment’s hesitation, she popped the candy in her mouth as it started the process of chewing it.

It didn’t take long before the gum’s flavour began to flood Sawyer’s mouth. “Oh my gosh,” the volleyball player muttered as she tried to get a sense of what exactly she was tasting. “This gum… it tastes like… blueberries! It’s so sweet and tangy, it’s as if I’m actually eating blueberries right out of the carton!” Her taste buds were overwhelmed with the fruity zest as it spread its tartness to all four corners of her soft palate. She was so enamoured, she completely failed to notice that a slight blue tint had appeared on the tip of her nose.

Lake began to take notice of the stain on her friend’s face. “Uh… Soy? You’ve got a little... blue spot on your nose...” She pointed to where the hue was. Sawyer gave Lake a look of confusion. “Huh? What do you mean?” Unbeknownst to her, the bluish tint seemed to slowly… spread out across her face? The expression on Lake quickly changed from one of concern to that of distress. “Soy,” she said with a worried tone. “That spot… it’s spreading! Your face! It’s totally blue now!” “Lake, don’t be ridiculous! There’s no way that I — _EEEEHH?!?!_ ” Sawyer’s words were cut off once she lifted up her arm to reveal that her hand had completely changed colour, the blue tone creeping down her arm as the discolouration process began to speed up little by little.

“Lake, what’s happening to me?!” Sawyer asked as panic began to set in. Her formerly-fair skin along with her lilac hair had now changed to a deep shade of blue. However, the worst was yet to come as Sawyer felt a painful, swelling sensation growing from within her gut. Lake slowly stepped backwards, all while observing her friend’s condition from a safe distance. Though the change in skin tone was over and done with, her clothes were now being stained blue as well, albeit at a much faster pace. The silence was broken by an ominous gurgling sound emitting from the swelling girl as her body took on the appearance of an overripe pear. Curious as well as terrified, Sawyer put her hand on her abdomen only to find it expanding outwards, making her even more frightened. “What am I filling up with?” she thought. Then suddenly and without warning, Sawyer felt her rear end jostle violently, after which she turned around towards her backside and noticed that her buttcheeks had doubled in size, the shape resembling two basketballs (or volleyballs in this case). She turned to face Lake, who was at this point, stupefied by the fact that she was witnessing her friend’s transformation firsthand.

The surprised artist began to produce stammered words. “S-Soy, you said that the gum tasted like b-blueberries, right? Well, I think you’re t-turning into a b-blueberry yourself!” Sawyer’s eyes widened upon knowing how right Lake was, before uttering, “It’s because of that gum, just like in that movie! I’m filling up with blueberry juice! It all makes sense no- **MMMPH!** ” She was interrupted by a surge of juices filling up her cheeks, restricting her ability to speak. Lake watched in absolute shock as Sawyer continued swelling at an alarming rate. By now, the poor volleyball player had become a giant sphere about seven feet in diameter, and still growing! The gurgling and sloshing had gotten even louder the more she grew. Her limbs had slowly started to merge with her body, becoming divots as her head started to sink into her massive form. Sawyer whimpered as she was completely helpless to do anything but watch herself turn into a useless fruit. Then, just as she felt like she was about to explode, the process abruptly halted. A small sigh of relief left the girl as she observed what had happened to her. Earlier, Sawyer was a svelte athlete, looking forward to competing in tonight’s volleyball league. Now, her formerly-slim physique was replaced by a gigantic, ten-foot tall blueberry, almost reaching the gym’s ceiling. She was rendered immobile with all those gallons of juice weighing her down. Her ballooned midsection had outgrown her permanently-stained, dark blue uniform which, although stretched to its limits, still managed to stay on.

“Soy! Are you alright?!” Lake called out. “Speak to me, please!” Sawyer could barely hear her friend’s pleas as she started to fall ill. Despite her swollen cheeks, she was still capable of speech. “Oooooohhh… I feew woozy...” Her voice had apparently taken on a slightly deeper pitch, as if some of the extra juice ended up in her larynx. Lake approached the massive fruit slowly. As she got closer, she could hear the juices bubbling and churning inside Sawyer. Just hearing the sound made Lake a bit queasy, but she managed to bear with it since it echoed around the emptiness of the gym. “I’m surprised you haven’t burst yet considering how big you’ve gotten!” Lake said.

“Can’t… *urp* move…” moaned Sawyer as she flapped her hands frantically, the pressure rapidly welling up inside her. She clenched her fists as she felt a sudden tingling sensation. “Sho tight… *hic* nnnf… gonna… mmmmnnnhh **AAAAAHHHNNNN!!!** ” The tremble shot down through to her private parts and accumulated into a small puddle beneath her. It had become apparent that the immense pressure forced Sawyer to ejaculate blueberry juice. Her erect nipples also began to leak the sticky blue sap from her large, globular breasts as it ran down her shirt to join the payload she just discharged. Her bloated face shining a deep purple after her involuntary climaxing. The nausea that once swept over Sawyer had all but evaporated and the terror that she felt not long ago was replaced by a feeling of pure bliss. Somehow, the sloshing and tautness was enough to convince her that her juicy transformation does indeed have its perks. Lake witnessed Sawyer’s orgasm and was dumbfounded by what just happened. Did her friend cum from the intensity of the pressure?

“Wait… Soy, y-you actually like this?” a concerned Lake asked. “Earlier, when you were becoming a blueberry, you were beyond petrified. Now you suddenly turn the other way around?” Sawyer looked down at Lake and all she could do was smile and blush. “Y-Yesh…” she said timidly. “The presshure… it jusht ovewhewmed me... and it fewt… shoooo~ goooood...” Then a thought crossed Sawyer’s mind. Maybe she underestimated her condition. Maybe she enjoyed the tight feeling of having a ton of juice sloshing around inside her body.

She let out a soft moan as she decided her fate. “Mmmmmnnnhh…I don’t want to be juished… J-Jusht wet me be a big bwueberry… ” Lake pondered about the idea of her friend being a gargantuan overripe fruit, not to mention that she’s been concealing romantic feelings for Sawyer for quite some time now. The thought of that scenario made Lake blush.

“Alright, Soy. If that’s what you want, so be it.” Lake now focused her attention on Sawyer’s upcoming game. “Now, about that volleyball league you were playing tonight…” she said with a tone of concern. “Obviously, you can’t compete in your current state and I can’t juice you by myself, so what can we do?”

“Hmm… they couwd have me sherve azh the mashcot, or maybe put me in a county fair.” Sawyer jokingly said, referencing a quote from the movie she mentioned earlier.


End file.
